Playing The Fool
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Working undercover for the Earl, Tyki has to get close to the Bookmans adopted son, Lavi. To find the Bookman. Who owns a high class luxury hotel. Tyki doesnt care what for, all he has to do is get the boy to trust him. That doesnt sound to hard...right? Really bad summery. Yaoi, Lucky and a bit of Yullan and a tiny bit of Tyki X Road. UPDATED WEEKLY
1. Chapter 1

Playing The Fool

A Lucky Fic (Tyki X Lavi)

by TickingPocketWatches

Sadly the charcters dont belong to me. It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Except for this story! Where I control and rule my little pupets! mwaha!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You better have a good reason to call me so late." A low gruff voice asked, with an edge to it.

"I found him, sir." The smooth voice said calmly on the other line. Getting straight to the point.

There was a couple seconds of silence then a small chuckle. "Oh really? Anything I care to hear about?" He sighed.

"He is living under the name of, Bookman, who owns 20, 5 star hotels, sir." The voice replied.

The gruff cackle reached the other end of the line, loudly. "Now isnt that just lovely. Tell me everything. I want to know everything."

"Well, sir, he has an adopted son named, Lavi. His only family. He never is seen by public or, well, anyone. Even the people he works with dont meet with him. They only meet with his son."

"Well, that makes things a bit difficult. Where does the boy live? Maybe we cou-"

"Im sorry, sir. I tried to see if we could follow him, to revil his hiding place, but he never really leaves. Only for shopping and what not. The boy lives at the hotel."

"Hmmm...?"

"What would you like me to do, sir?" She asked.

He sighed. "I'll have to think..."

Both lines were silent before her side of the line picked up again.

"Oh and there is another thing, but it really doesn't mater..." She trailed off.

"I'm all ears." He breathed.

"The boys homosexual."

The line went silent for a heart beat. Then he cackled. "Weeeell, It really doesnt mater to me. Now does it?"

"No, sir."

"But..," The voice smiled. "It could make things much easier." His voice straying off.

"Pardon, sir?"

"Nothing, I have something I want you to do for me."

"Yes, sir?" The soft voice asked, confused.

He cackled lowly. "I need you to find an old friend of ours."

LINE BREAK

"Ding"

The red head looked lazily from his book to the well dressed young woman going through her purse. Her free hand hovering over the bell she just rang. He bookmarked his page by creasing the corner then laid it aside. "Good afternoon, Ma'am. How can I help you?" He automatically said for the 20th time that day. Voice professional but still laced with genuine kindness. She looked up to him quickly "Oh, Good Evening." Then back to her purse. He stared, waiting patiently for her to get her self together before he spoke again. She pulled out a credit card and driving license.

"Im sorry," She chuckled, embarrassed. She bit her lip as she handed them to the red headed receptionist.

He examined the driving license as he stood up straight. "Not a problem." He smiled politely as he handed back her I D.

She grinned and bit her bottom lip as she lightly retrieved it. There was an awkward silence as he held her credit card. She looked around, interested in the large expanse of the lobby. She let out a heavy sigh and raked her fingers through her short raven hair. She was adorable. He wondered silently if she was meeting a guy here for a little action tonight. It certainly wouldn't be the first. Beautiful guy wines and dines beautiful girl then impresses her with High-class luxury hotel and seals the deal. At least it kept his job entertaining. But probably wasn't for the clean up staff.

He waited patiently for her to speak again, but after a few heart beats he realized she was to distracted by her thoughts. He cleared his throat softly to grab her attention.

"Could I offer you a single bedroom suite? Or do you have reservations, Ma'am?" He asked kindly. His right hand hanging over the computer keys. The corner of his mouth twitched. Amused by her expression.

"Oh dear- Im so sorry Mister...uh?" She eyed his name tag pinned to his tuxes breast pocket. "- Bookman..?" Her brow wrinkled and head tilted a shocked look on her confused him.

He chuckled dryly. "Your fine, ma'am and yes its an odd last name."

She lightly shook her head to regain her thoughts. "My husband called in earlier today. We have reservations for a Mr. and Mrs. Mikk."

He typed the name into the computer with positive results. "Aw Yes.-" He smiled. " The One-Of-A- Kind luxury hotel suite. Fitted with a king sized bed, Walk in closet, spectacular open view of the city, accustomed with a walk in shower and jacuzzi, and finished off with the personal kitchen with ready sett kitchen ware. All your dreams and fantasies will become your reality!" He recited jokingly with mock excitement. He chuckled at the end. His eyes not leaving the computer screen. "And here for a whole week too. You are one lucky lady." He winked his one good eye. Letting his professional aura slightly fade into the causal young man he really was.

"Yep, that would be the one my husband would choose." She chuckled dryly with a slight roll of her eyes.

He couldn't help but grin at that. He continued to type in the rest of the info the computer needed, before handing over the keys.

"I mean not to pry, but I take it your here on your honeymoon?" He smiled at the screen. Making small talk to pass the time.

"Well, I guess you could say that..."

In the corner of his eye. He saw her lean on the counter resting her chin in her palm. Looking intent at him. He bit his cheek.

"Our home is being reconstructed and they insisted on us moving out for a week or so." She drummed her long, polished, nails on the counter.

"Well, Thank you for choosing to stay with us." With one last click of a button. He turned and handed the key to her. "Your room is written on your key, But if you walk down that corridor. Pass the Spa you'll see an elevator to your right. Take it to floor, Number 70 and your room number will be..-" He leaned slightly over the counter to look at her card that she held gingerly in her tiny hands. "Number 1,850. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. We hope you enjoy your stay with "Kami Light Luxury Hotel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lavi, Its 8:00. Break time!" The short white haired boy said with a wide mouth yawn. Stretching his aching back from standing.

"Huh? Oh, okay, let me just finish this page real quick. The red headed receptionist "Lavi" said then creased another page while still reading.

"You want whats on the buffet again or do you want me to place an order for you from Jerry?" He smiled, walking to his red headed friend. Tugging absent mindedly on his Bus Boys vest.

"Huh? What did you say, Allen" The red head asked after a few seconds. Still lost in his book.

Allen, pursed his lips then tapped the desk bell multiple times to force the red head to acknowledge him.

"What!? What is it!? I just put the book down! Do you have to do that every time?" He moaned quietly. Trying to keep his voice low.

"You wouldn't think so, But you give me no choice." He shrugged.

Lavi, shook his head then started to clear his belongings from off the desk for next shift. He heard the automatic doors slide open. The sounds of cars and city noises drowned out when they closed back shut.

"Good evening sir. Can I help you with your luggage?"

The red head heard Allen say to yet another costumer. He slowed his pace knowing he had time now from the supposedly starving albino. The sound of the electric doors opening and closing indicated that Allen was off to work again. He will surely have to hear now how those few minutes of waiting made him have to wait even longer for his meal. He sighed with a smile. Nothing he wasn't used to though. He heard clicks of heels hit across the ceramic floor make their way to his desk. He bit his lip and pulled out the usual receptionist mode. Without looking up he spoke politely.

"Good evening, How can I he-

"Ding!"

He furrowed his brow and looked to the person who rudely interrupted him with the bell.

"Its a sign of ignorance to not look someone in the eye, while speaking to them." The mans smooth voice came out amused as he held the silver bell in his hand. "And a 5 star hotel is it? Pity.." His gold eyes stared straight into his green one. The other eye shielded away by the black patch that covered it.

The red head stared up to the tall man with the pompous smirk plastered to his handsome face. Shocked from the insult, his mouth hung open. Trying to find words to say to the well dressed young man. He had half a mind to tell him off, but it definitely wasn't the place and he couldn't really think of anything witty to say.

"Im...Sorry, Sir. It wont happen again." His lips pursed in a straight line. Trying to keep his face relaxed. It would be unwise to tell one of his Fathers employees off. Very unwise...

"Yes, Im confident to say you wont." He said confidently. Still playing with the bell in his large hands.

The red headed receptionist swallowed hard and stood straighter. "How may I help you, sir?" He attempted again. He tried to look the older male in the eyes, but he kept his golden gaze on the little bell instead.

He laid the bell gently down with a slight "ding" then looked the red head in the eye.

"Thats more like it." He smirked. Before the boy could say another word. The cocky customer spoke up.

"I have reservations here for a Mr. Mikk Or, I rather hope I still do." He lifted a brow and gazed down hard on the young boy. Who noticed another insult directed towards him. He furrowed his brow and swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir. Your wife signed in earlier today." He said loud and clear.

"Ah, thats good." He smiled.

After a moment of silence. Lavi reached inside one of the mahogany cabinets behind the desk and pulled out a key.

"Breakfast will be serving from 7 to 11 am every day and the pool plus gym are opened from 6 am to 11 pm. The rest of the info is on the nightstand in your room. If you have any other questions please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you for choosing Kami Light Luxury Hotel. Please enjoy your stay." The red headed receptionist recited proper and professional as best he could. He didn't want to hear the older man insult his speaking manners again.

He laid the key out in front of the older male on the desk. Which the older male took up and placed into his button up, white dress shirt, breast pocket.

"My my, I wonder how many restless nights it took to memorize all those words. It really is astonishing." He mocked surprised. Tucking his bouncy curls from his eyes behind his ear. Which made Lavis simmering blood boil.

Lavi, closed his eyes and vented threw his nose then slowly opened them back up. " No, I actually have a very good memory."

The Portuguese man raised a brow and an amused smile smoothed over his fine features. "Really, Than maybe you'll remember my room number when you are cleaning it. Put in a little more elbow grease into it for me." He winked. The tip of his tongue slightly rubbing the bottom of his K-9 tooth.

"I don't cle-

"Excuse me, sir. But if you tell me your room number I'll take your baggage on up." Allen, smiled brightly with a buggy in tow behind him.

Lavi closed his mouth, irritated.

"Ah, yes. I haven't forgotten about you. My room is number 1,850. Take you're time though. Im in no hurry." He swiftly handed Allen a few dollar bills. Lavi couldn't make out. Allen smiled brightly and bowed swiftly .

"Thank you, Sir!"

Lavi, glared at his snow haired friend then to the man. Who was smiling down at the younger boy. Lavi turned to leave the counter but stopped when he was called.

"Its been nice, , but I'm afraid I'll have to grace you with my presence another time" He flashed a charming smile. Then turned to leave, heading to the elevator. Women turn to oogle eye him and giggle childishly as he didn't pay them any mind.

Lavi just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face with his head tilted slightly. He watched the older man came jogging up with a big smile on his face.

"Wow! He was a very nice man. Look at how much he tipped me!" He exclaimed quietly. Holding out a few 10 dollar bills. Lavi, with a dumb look still on his features. Tore his eyes from the now Portuguese-less corridor to the money littering the British boys hand. After a bit he collected himself and wore his normal face again. He stared at Allen then back to the corridor.

"I feel sorry for his wife."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Well, I don't really know what to say about this. I had the idea in my head about a hotel fic for a while and this came ") Plus Im not sure what to call it ideas? It will be a Lucky fic ( Tyki X Lavi ) But it will also have a little Tyki X Road if your into that. aaaand Yullan (Allen X Kanda) So if your interested. stick around for next chapter! It will be out shortly! The plot will be spoken in the next chapter if your wondering. Comments are my everything! So...please comment! oh! and Sorry about my grammar. I totally suck at it, i know, but if anyone is willing to help edit it. I WOULD LOVE IT! okay ahem,-anyway. Thanks for reading! Hope you stick around! I promise it will get better! I think?...


	2. The welcoming ch2

Playing The Fool

By TickingPocketWatches

Tyki x Lavi

A D-Gray man fic

I don't own no one! Not even a little! All that is mine is this story. But on a happier note I can make them do things that I want them to do so thats just as good as owning...ahem No Lavi or Allen and sadly no Kanda in this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER! I swear to all that is pure! But you get some Tyki...mind candy? And if your not into Yaoi, this chapter may be for you! :::Fangirls click away from story::: Fangirls get back here! This still is a Lucky story! And I just realized I've been spelling Rhodes name like road...I'll fix that eventually. Sorry for that.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The hall smelt of expensive fresheners like the fine carpets were freshly cleaned. Many different portraits of art hung from the walls along with other decorative ornamentations. Keeping golden eyes mildly entertained as their owner walked to his room. A small sigh escaped plump lips. His fingers rubbed idly at the fabric from inside his pants pockets as he walked.

He smashed his lids hard over his eyes. The smell giving him a headache. He brought a moist hand to pinch the brim of his nose as he walked silently. He sighed for a second time and lowered his hand back to his side.

" 1,847... 1,848... 1,849...-

He mumbled to himself as he neared his destination. Stopping in front of a beautifully chiseled oak door.

"...and 1,850."

He slid his hand free from the deep pocket. Clutching the golden key in a sweaty palm. He arranged the small key in his hand with the "pin" facing outward in front of him and slipped it into the doors key hole. He then turned it slowly to unlock it with a low "click". He carefully opened the thick door. Pushing it to swing open then stepped inside. The oiled hinges were silent. A soft thud sounded after the handle hit the wall walked inside closing the door behind him. He reached for the light switch when he was stopped by long lean arms being wrapped around his neck. He held in a surprised gasp as he jerked back a step reaching to his hip. Where a 44 magnum rest hidden under his shirt.

"Shhhh..."

Rosy lips shushed softly as they brushed closely to his sensitive ear. His person relaxed under the familiar body pressed close to him and the soft lips that delicately placed soft moist kisses at his collar bone. He kept silent. Enjoying the small welcoming. The kisses trailed up his thick neck as delicate hands pressed and gripped the front of his shirt. She leaned her slender body heavily onto his toned one as she tipped toed to reach his lips. His hands found there way to rest firmly on her hips pulling her closer. She planted a small kiss on his bottom lip, sucking it there until he finally wrapped his mouth around her own. He passionately kissed her for small moment before she pulled away. Slightly breathless he looked down at the thin figure still hidden from the dark. Then smirked.

"Do you welcome every guest this way, Rhode?

A faint light chuckle sounded by his chest as he felt himself being pushed gently back a few steps. He bumped into what felt like a bed base. He smiled at the thought.

"When their only as sexy as you are." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, thats good since theres no one comparable to myself."

She chuckled as she pressed kisses to his now bare chest. He removed a hand from her waist to feel behind him. When he felt the smooth satan blanket beneath his hand, he sat himself down onto the soft mattress. Pulling her up by the waist to straddle him. He then realized she only wore a soft towel around her thin body. A soft groan purred in his throat. He slid his hands down the tender skin of her thighs. The moon light shone through the small crack of the large curtains. Making her beautiful features a little more visible. Her wet hair dripped cold droplets onto his heated skin. Sensitive nerves tingling through his body.

"Actually, The life guard thats on duty right now is very...interesting." She purred. Undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt.

He scoffed at the ridicules thought and felt the moist towel fall from her form to the floor. He swallowed as she brushed his shirt to the sides to reveal his toned chest. He felt himself being pushed gently down onto the bed as she lowered herself onto him.

"You wouldn't happen to be attempting to make me jealous now would you?"

She licked her lips and thought for a moment. "And what if I am?"

He lifted his neck to kiss the tongue that was resting on her lip. "Its not working."

She chuckled as their lips met once again. Tasting each others sweet flavor.

"Actually, The boy at the counter was cute as well. Hmmm?" She asked more as a question then a simple statement. He furrowed his brow, confused.

"The red headed kid?" He asked.

"Emhmm, So you noticed too?"

He frowned. "No, Its just thats who was there when I checked in." He explained.

"Well, he's cute?" She asked him again.

He swallowed, baffled by her random questions. "If you think so, love." He said awkwardly.

"Well, he's your target so better start getting used to him." She giggled. Tracing the shadows on his chest.

His eyes narrowed, then relaxed. Releasing a long dramatic sigh. "Oh dear and here I thought it was the last I was going to see the child. Oops." He chewed on his cheek.

"Tyki," She sighed. An edge to her voice. "What did you do?"

He chuckled and caressed the deep curve of her lower back. "Nothing I can't fix." He winked.

Before she could say another word he spoke up. "So were married are we?" He smiled.

Her face bloomed red. She was grateful for the dim room.

"Well," She laughed nervously. "The Earl wanted the boy to assume were close. So you don't come off as some player. To make him want you more. I guess its the same thing as 'You want what you cant have' scenario. I don't know why. He was sure about it though." She bit her lip.

Tyki chuckled, noticing the nervous tone that laced her voice. "Im just messing with you, my dear."

She let go of a sigh not realizing she was holding it. She gasped as he cupped a hand behind her head. Pulling her into an open mouth could talk later. He had plenty of time for work tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to do was have a little fun. And maybe dread the quickly coming day a little less.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhode watched the slow rise and fall of the sleeping mans bare chest in the moonlight. She shifted in her spot getting comfy in the crook of his arm. She lightly tugged the blanket to her naked shoulder. Exhaling deeply from the warmth. She liked moments like this. They didn't happen much, so when she got the chance She soaked it all in. Knowing she could get his attention any time she wanted. All it took was a little flirting, innocent touching, or a fitted outfit that showed off her curves. but it was that way for anyone he was attracted to. Her skin crawled at the thought. She laid her arm on his flat stomach. Her index finger making rings around his navel as she snuggled into him. All she wanted, was what she couldn't get. What she truly desired...

She looked up at the mans strained features. Wondering how one could sleep and still be so tense. She lifted the lithe hand from his stomach to brush a curl behind his ear. Thin fingers tracing the rim of his brow down to his cheek bone. Caressing his soft tan skin. He was very handsome. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. When he lightly swatted at her hand and grumbled something she couldn't make out. She lowered her hand to his warm chest. Then sighed. Maybe she could think of a plan for tomorrow. To help Tyki out. She mused, but her thoughts kept straying off.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

The soft, hazy, lights were dim in the large bar. Live music was playing loud and slightly out of tune. The air was thick with cigaret smoke and the bitter smell of booze. Rhode walked carefully through the usual thick crowed of unsteady people. She couldn't help but wonder why someone would spend their saturday nights drinking their life away. She pursed full lips as she side stepped the bodies to the long counter where they served drinks. She sat in one of the swivel chairs. Ignoring the filth that she was placing her body on. She wrinkled her nose and looked to the handsome man she sat next to. He rested on his elbow on the counter. Cheek against his fist. Holding his head up. He balanced his drink in between his fourth finger and thumb as he swirled the stale liquor in the small shot glass. His kinky raven hair was askew. His shirt slightly unbuttoned and untucked. Hazy golden eyes glazed over, staring off into space. She watched him. Not bothering to keep it subtle.

"Its rude to stare, my dear." He slurred, not turning to look at her.

She pursed her lips and swallowed. Folding her hands neatly in her lap.

When she remained quiet. He straightened the best he could then turned his head to look her in the eyes. He gave her a once over. Raising a brow of approval. His eyes dull from to many drinks, but still focused enough to be in right mind.

"But its, okay. When your as lovely as your self, 'Signora'." He smirked.

She smiled as he tipped the bitter liquid in to his mouth. Laying the empty glass aside. He cleared his throat and sighed.

She leaned on the counter and tilted her head in her hand. "Tyki, your drunk." She giggled.

He furrowed his brow then smiled a toothy grin. "I never get drunk. I couldn't tell you a time I have gotten drunk." He slured.

"That you remember." She finished his sentence. She puckered out her bottom lip and rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Hmm..." He pondered.

"She smiled with an eye brow raised. "You look horrible."

He turned his golden eyes to her. "I have no idea what you mean." He smiled.

She tried to keep from smiling. They both went silent for a few seconds. He looked down at his empty glass then flagged the waiter over.

"Refill and a milk for the little one." He jerked his thumb to an upset Rhode.

"Tyki! Im 21 not 12." She grumbled. She pulled out her license then ordered a beer.

The waiter grabbed a beer from the cooler, removed the lid then laid it in front of her. He then filled Tykis small glass with vodka before leaving.

"So,-" He drawled. "Miss. i'm 21, why are you here." He smiled.

She lowered the drink from her mouth and licked her tangerine lips."Can a girl not come and see her favorite man anymore?" She teased.

He frowned. "I suppose-" he averted his gaze to her and smiled a lopsided smile. He noticed the strap from her blouse had fallen from her shoulder. "But I know better." He reached out and pulled the strap back onto her shoulder. He held it there for a moment then pulled the strap back off. Smiling with a burn in his eyes.

She smiled. Noticing the familiar look. "You caught me." She licked her bottom lip.

He smiled then leaned back to his side. "Well?"

She instantly frowned." Ugh, Tyki..." She pouted. She could hear him chuckle. She sighed and looked at him.

"Fine. The Earl has a job for you." She puffed.

"And what does the fat cat want from me?" He sipped at his tiny drink.

She sighed. "Lulubell found him." She said seriously.

He laid his empty glass down. Staring at it in his hands. Then looked to the girl, confused.

"...Him?"

"Uhggg! Tyki!" She moaned.

"What!?" He held up a hand. Trying to calm her. "I know a lot of hims!"

She rolled her eyes. "HIM as in the man who backstabbed, robbed, and almost destroyed our boss. THAT him!"

He made a thinking face then a light bulb clicked on. "Ohhh, yes. I remember that him." He smiled.

"Yes, well, anyway, Lulubell found him in America. Going under the name of "Bookman". He had gotten into the hotel business. Apparently he was very successful because he now owns 20, 5 star luxury hotel suites or some crap like that. Oh and he adopted some kid named Lavi." She bit her lip. Bored from explaining. "Master Earl had Lulubell get a hold of me since she couldn't find you. I mean really Tyki? Could you at least think about getting a phone?"

He seemed lost in thought or perhaps ignoring her last question. "So, again, why me?" He asked. with a tired sigh.

" Master thinks we make a good team and the others are busy with there work. Oh and he needs you to..-" She thought for a good word usage. "...he needs you to seduce the Bookmans homosexual son." She chuckled.

He frowned.

"Oh, Tyki, dont make that face. Its not like you haven't done it before."

He waved the waiter over. "Refill." He demanded.

She giggled. "Come on. Look on the bright side. At least we get to work together on this."

He downed another drink. "Why? So I can have someone hold a bottle of lotion as I work." He choked.

She made a face. "Really, Tyki?...You had to say that?" Her nose wrinkled.

He rubbed his eyes, irritated. "Sorry..., Its just..ughhh..." He moaned. "Its just...Were the hell is that waiter!?" He slammed a fist on the counter making his cup fall over.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Tyki, your over reacting. You never know. Maybe you wont have to go that far...again."

He grunted as he picked his little glass back up.

She bit her lip trying to keep from smiling. "And does it really mater. You've been with some very questionable women before. Just put a skirt on 'em if it comes down to it." She snorted.

He scoffed. "Watch him be like some giant Sasquatch..." He grumbled.

She giggled. "Ooooo What,..what if..you know...he likes doing...you know..." She burst out laughing. Not being able to control it any more.

He paled. "Then I will have to politely resign." He stood laying a few bills on the counter before he walked off. With a hysterical Rhode following behind him, happily.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

She smiled as she tried to keep from giggling. She closed her eyes enjoying the comfortable warmth that surrounded her body and heart. She'll please Tyki. She'll make him see that she is worthy for him. She had to.

She opened her eyes sadly. Looking to the handsome sleeping face once more.

"Sleep well, Tyki."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey yall! I'm so happy and thankful for the comments, follows, and faves last week. Thank you! I noticed I didn't really point out some things so... None of the characters have their powers. Their every day people. The Noah clan are normal too and they still work for the Earl. But their more as...uh? His slaves... You'll find out eventually. AND NO ONE IS RELATED! Tyki and Rhode are not related will all be mostly set in the hotel. Maybe... If you have any questions that I failed to point out just message me! Oh and if something seems off with any up coming chapters let me know. Because at first the story had a whole different plot and it was awful so I changed it. I hate rereading through it, but I do and sometimes I miss a few things...ahem...

This one was kind of a filler on Tyki and Roads story. But next chappie has a wee bit of Lucky. So stay tuned. Oh and Kanda is in it! yay!

Plus excuse my Grammar. I know I suck. Sorry...

Any who, I hope you liked! And if you could, pleeeeaaassseee comment! You have no idea how motivated I am when I know people out there are actually reading ..pwetty pwease? :puppy dog eyes:

Thanks again! Stay tuned next Friday!


	3. A Second Meeting ch3

Playing The Fool

By TickingPocketWatches

Tyki x Lavi

I own nothing! Not the characters or Tyki's sexiness! I only own the story thats formed around them. If you dislike yaoi then you will probably want to turn around right now. Well... then again theres not much yaoi going on, yet...YET! But Lavi has thoughts that we cant hear. So I guess that counts... Tyki and Rhode are not related. Lenalee and Komui are also not related. uh...No one has innocence powers, nothing! Everyone is just normal everyday people. If you can consider them everyday people. If you have any questions or spot any annoying typo errors please message me! Oh and I REEEAAALLLYY love comments. :hint hint:

Enjoy!

(ps. You get some Kanda in this chapter. Double enjoy. )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rising sun shone softly through the opened window shade. Making Tyki want to get up and close it, but still to lazy to do so. Plus he didn't want to wake the sleeping girl wrapped up close by his side. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Bright red numbers told him it was 5:40. He sighed, placing an arm under his head. Breakfast wouldn't be serving for another ninety minutes. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could check out the gym. He hadn't been in a week or so. Being to busy or lazy to go. More lazy then busy but he wouldn't ever admit that to himself. Deciding for it. He readied his body to get up when he noticed his arm was being used as a pillow. He looked down at the sleeping young women, who was cradled in the nook of his arm. Small hands tucked close to her chest as soft snores escaped a slightly open mouth. He sighed, trying to think of a way to escape. He then gently rolled to face her. He wrapped his free arm around her lithe body, pulling her to his chest, then slid his stiff arm out from under her. Victorious, he rolled slowly back to his spot. He watched wryly as she wiggled and stretched. Her back facing him. He released a deep sigh as she found a comfy spot and started to snore again. He smirked.

He gently removed the blanket from off his body. Laying it onto the sleeping girl. He lifted himself up. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed. A yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched sleepy limbs and ran a few fingers through his wavy hair, before relieving the mattress of his weight. Sluggish legs carried his body to the bathroom to get ready. Letting the girl sleep just a little while longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lavi, thats the 5th time you made me yawn today." The white haired boy complained as he stifled, yet another a yawn.

The red head rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry, Allen. Couldn't sleep. So I finished the book I've been reading."

Allen wrinkled his brow. "No! You couldn't sleep, was BECAUSE of that book you've been reading." He commented.

"Yah..." He yawned again.

"Lavi!" He moaned as he felt the need to yawn once more.

"Catchy, isn't it?" He chuckled, as he relaxed in his seat.

They both chatted idly and ate in the large dinning area. The room empty except for a few other employees enjoying their breakfast before they started the long day. The early silence was nice, before the busy morning started all over again. Lavi checked his watch that read 6:35 then back to the albino, who poked at his eggs. With a blank expression on his face. Lavi cleared his throat.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Allen brought his gaze smiled. "Oh...yah, of course!" He then started eating his breakfast once more. Lavi nibbled his lip unsure, then took a bite of his crunchy bacon strip. Deciding to drop it. His thoughts were interrupted when, Kanda the lifeguard walked passed their table. Lavi rasied his head. As the cranky japanese man eyed him and his friend.

"Morning, Yuu!" The red head greeted cheerfully.

Kanda's frown turned into a scowl, when the boy called his given name. He breathed loudly through his nose. "Leave me the hell alone." He growled.

Lavi chuckled.

The japanese mans features softened ever so slightly, when his eyes turned to the younger boy. "Moyashi." Kanda nodded to Allen then walked off.

Lavi watched him walk into the kitchen, before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Why is he nice to you? Why does he hate me? Im a good person!" He wailed. Slumping in his seat.

"Maybe its cause you make him hate you?" Allen offered. Leaning across the table to steal a piece of bacon off his friends plate as he sulked.

He took a deep breath then released it. "Yah..."

After a few minutes. A girl the same age as Allen sat next to Lavi, with a bowl of oatmeal. "Morning, guys. Sleep well?"

"I did, thanks, Lenalee. But Lavi stayed up all night attempting to have a life."

"Again?" She sighed with a devious smile curling her lips as she dipped her spoon into the mush.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He slitted his uncovered eye as his friends giggled. "Just so you two know. If I went and got a life. There wouldn't be no one here to keep you company. So you should be thanking me." He declared. He pouted when all he got in return was more giggles.

Allen chuckled then turned his silver eyes to Lenalee."How was your night?" He asked looking down at Lavi's unguarded plate. Reaching sneakily for the last three strips of bacon.

She shrugged. "Had better, but had worse." She licked her spoon before dipping it back down to the bowl. " I was woken up by that one guy again." She huffed.

Lavi perked up. "You mean that guy who's staying in room 103, I think it is? Yah, he's weird." He reached down to his plate for a bacon slice but had none. Confused, he pinched off a piece of his cinnamon scone instead.

Allen looked between his two friends. "Who?"

" , He has the hots for Lenalee." Lavi chuckled.

"No he doesn't! He just...he-"

Lavi waved his scone in front of her face. Allen's eyes following the biscuit as he waved it."Come on! How many tubes of toothpaste and bottles of shampoo can you use in four days!?" He asked. "You should ask him out."

He half choked on the scone when she started swatting at him. Small yelps coming from the red head as Allen tried to calm her. She swatted hard across his forehead one last time then sat down, with a puff. Allen sighed.

Kanda walked quietly over to the long table then sat himself down next to Allen. With a mug of tea. Allen turned and smiled awkwardly then went back to his meal. Lavi raised a brow, but kept his mouth shut about it.

"So its a bit early for you to be already pissed today. What happened, Yuu?" Lavi smiled. Fixing his unruly hair from being swatted at.

Kanda glared, but ignored the idiot. Sipping his warm green tea.

"Oh, he's just mad because some hot "Italiano" guy was at the gym." She giggled when Kanda glared at her.

"...and?" Lavi raised a brow.

"He's used to having it to himself this early." Allen said quietly. With a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Tch..." Kanda glared then went back to his tea. Attempting to ignore them.

Lavi laid his hardly touched scone aside then leaned on the table. Resting his chin on his laced arms. He lifted his hand checking the time once more. "6:50."

The watch told him 40 minuets was all he had left. He stifled a yawn, closing his heavy eye lid. He'll just rest for a few minutes. He decided. Listening to his friends talk and the occasional grunt of acknowledgement from the japanese man. He fell into a light sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He remembered being nudged awake by Allen telling him to wake up and his sleepy voice asking Allen for one more week, but thats all he remembered before passing back out. Not to long after he was disturbed once more by a soft clinking sound. Lavi opened a none focused sleepy eye. He wiggled finding a comfy spot then closed his eye again. The soft clinking started up once more. Making him whine softly. After a heart beat past his eyes shot open and he flung his body up. Realization hitting him in one quick blow. His head spun making him dizzy from the sudden jerk. He closed his eyes trying to regain himself. How long was he asleep?

"Good morning. If you'd like, I'm sure I could find you a pillow if it would make you more comfortable." Said a familiar smooth voice. Mock lacing the tone.

Lavi opened his eye to stare at the same man from yesterday that had insulted him numerous times. He had an amused smile on his lips and he held a fork over a glass of water. The culprit of the annoying clinking. Lavi stared then looked down to his watch. "7:10" He sighed with relief.

The dinning room had already started to fill up but no one sat at the table he and the odd man sat at. But then again, who would want to sit at a table with some guy passed out on it? His face paled at the thought.

"Are you alright?"

Lavi jumped slightly, then turned back to the older male who watched him with a bit of amusement etched across his handsome features. The red head stared then laughed nervously. Rubbing the back of his head.

"Yah, sorry you had to see that...Mr. Mikk was it?" He memorized.

ThePortuguese mans eye brows rose in slight awe. "Ah, so you do have a good memory. You can call me, Tyki." He smirked. Reaching a hand out to the red head.

Lavi took it and shook. "Lavi." He smiled, but it faltered. "A..and I don't normally do this. I just...I just had a few minutes before I had to work. Last night I couldn't sleep so I started reading and lost the time and-" He ran on panicking.

Tyki raised his hands, "Woah, woah. I understand. No need to explain." He smiled. When Lavi relaxed. Tyki smirked then looked back down to his plate. Using the side of his fork to cut a piece of egg then stabbed it. Lavi sighed. Rubbing his still sleepy eyes. He looked down to his empty plate. He frowned.

"Where'd my scone go?" He said to no one in particular.

Tyki chuckled as he took a bite of his breakfast. "I do believe your white haired friend took care of it while you were sleeping."

Lavi frowned at his plate. He released a sigh then looked up to see a muffin hanging in front of his face.

"The waitress brought this to me. You can have it." He mumbled. Not looking up from his plate.

Lavi eyed it. Then politely declined. "No thank you." His stomach grumbled softly, just to mock him.

Tyki looked up. "I didn't want it anyway. Besides, I can hear your stomach from here." He chuckled at the face the red head made. Hesitantly, Lavi took it from the older male. Thanking him. Which Tyki nodded in reply.

He took a small bite of the moist banana muffin. A smile found its way onto his lips as he swallowed the delicious treat. Tyki eyed him with a small lopsided grin then looked back down to his eggs. He finished up the rest of his meal in silence. Not really sure what to say anymore. He downed his water then cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"Well, this has been fun. Maybe i'll run into you again next time your napping on the job." He smirked. Standing to leave. Lavi's mouth hung open and the color left his face. Tyki chuckled.

"Im kidding." He smirked raising an amused brow.

Lavi looked unsure for a moment but then smiled a nervous, crooked, smile back. Making Tyki's smirk, softened into a small smile.

"Well," He turned walking away. "Have a good one." He waved a hand nonchalantly.

Lavi smiled then lifted his hand to wave a goodbye, but the man didn't turn to acknowledge him. So he let it fall back down to his side. He watched as the odd man disappeared from sight. A bewildered look on his face from the previous moment. How strange to run into the same person twice in such a large hotel. He sat still for a few more minutes before he decided to go to work. He rose from the table to leave but noticed a small black object lying on the table. Where the older male had been seated. He leaned over the table and picked it up. Instantly identifying it as a wallet. He didn't bother to look up, knowing the older male was long gone. He stared at the wallet in his hand. Wondering what to do. Should he return it now? He bit his lip. He'll have to return it after his shift is up. He swallowed. Then slid the wallet into his back pocket before going to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If you reading this then I know you read all the way through. Yah for you and great for me! Thanks for reading! I hope I see comments coming my way? I hope? Cause if you want more I NEEEED comments to fuel my fire, pwease? But if you don't I still appreciate you reading! ( cough cough I just like to know if people are. cough cough) Thanks again! Stay tuned for next chappie next Friday!

(PS. And if I get enough comments maybe i'll make a special short fic for Easter...mmmmaayyybbeeee? I hope im tempting someone out there? Hello?)


	4. Disappointing Reminder ch4

Playing The Fool

By TickingPocketWatches

Tyki x Lavi

XxXx

I dont own D-gray man or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from this story. If I did I wouldn't be posting it here on fanfiction. I would be making books and selling it and making some moola! ahem...

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXx

Tyki pushed the oak door to his shared room open. Taking a quiet step inside. Worried about waking the girl. He closed it softly then headed to take a shower.

"Where have you been?"

He stopped then jerked his eyes to Rhode sitting in the bed. Looking as if she just woke. He relaxed then pulled out his usual smug personality.

"Living and you?" He smirked.

She rolled her sleepy eyes and smiled. "Fine..."

He leaned against the wall and cleared his throat."I ran into the boy."

She stopped mid stretch and looked into golden eyes. "And..? What did you do?" She pulled the covers off her legs then slid off the bed. Then she started fixing the ruffled blankets.

"Well, nothing for a little bit. He was sleeping." He said nonchalantly. She furrowed her brow in question.

"What?! What the heck were you doing in his bed ro-"

"I wasn't in his room," He interrupted. "I was at the cafeteria. He was passed out on the table. So I sat in front of him. Waiting for him to wake up." He said simply.

"Oh." She shook her head."Tyki, you can be so creepy sometimes." She chuckled.

Tyki raised a brow in innocent questioning.

She flatten the blankets with her hands. "He must be a druggy." She thought aloud.

He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe..."

The conversation gone stagnant. Tyki grabbed the TV remote and turned it on and watched the box with eyes glazed over. Replaying the moment that happened earlier with the red head. She yawned. Making Tyki turn his attention back to the girl.

"So how were you? Where you irresistibly desirable?" She purred erotically, brushing her fingers through her raven hair dramatically.

He smirked. "When am I not?"

She chuckled throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it then gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes then looked away. He picked the pillow off the floor then trailed over to the bed laying the pillow down. "Oh and I left my wallet. That way he has to see me again." He swallowed. "If he found it that is..."

"Oooo, thats a good idea! But what if he just takes it?" She smiled.

He thought for a moment then shrugged. " Then the fat man owes me a new wallet."

"Weeeell, what if he just calls our hotel phone and tells you to come to the front desk?" She smiled.

"Then we wont answer our phone." He stated.

"Emmhmmm, if he does return it then he'll be coming here. Should I be here or not?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yes, I would like it if you would. As you told me earlier. Its always more appealing when you cant have something." A chuckle rumbled in his throat."Plus, I have an idea." He then pulled the girl from her bed making to kiss her on the head. She pulled away with a sour look on her face.

"Ugh, Tyki you stink! Go take a shower!" She gaged.

"I was at the gym. If I came back smelling like roses then I didn't work like a man and if I didn't work like a man then why would I go in the first place?" He shrugged then turned to head to the bathroom.

She turned to look at him when she heard foot steps. Seeing that he was heading to the bathroom she called over to him.

"Ah! No! I call dibs on the shower!" She whined.

Tyki stopped with his hand on the handle. Stunned by the sudden out burst from the girl.

"But you just told me to take a shower?"

She puffed. "I meant after me!"

He stalled for a moment. When she turned back to her duty, he sneakily slipped into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him.

"Not if i'm already in it!"

She turned to the door shocked. "Tyki! No! I...I...ugh... You butt..." She huffed. He could be so childish sometimes.

She fixed the pillow cases then walked over to the closed door. She stood there for a few seconds with her hand on the handle. A devious look coming over her features. Her hand trailed up the front of her night gown, undoing the small pearl buttons. She let the straps fall from her shoulders and the gown fall to the floor. She then turned the handle quietly then walked in. Closing it softly behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Again, I'm sorry about eating your breakfast. It wasn't intensional."

The white haired boy drawled for the 15th time apologizing to the red head that day. At 6:00 pm they checked out for the day then walked into the vintage style elevator. Heading to the bottom floor. Allen looked to the older boy, who wasn't replying. He had papers in one hand and a click pen in the other. His shoulders were tense with a distant look in his eye. His thumb on the nib clicking the pen annoyingly. Making Allen purse his lips with a ruffled brow. He swallowed the irritation building up in his chest. Letting out a silent sigh. He then spoke calmly.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked quietly.

The boy didn't seem to hear him. Allen opened his mouth to repeat but Lavi snapped out of his somber, looking to his friend with wide eyes. "What?"

Allen smiled lopsidedly. "I asked if you were okay. Your'e acting stranger then usual."

Lavi stared then smiled nervously and stopped clicking the pen. Which made the albino relax.

"Sorry, yah...no. Im not sure, really. The old geezer sounded funny on the phone." His voice wavered a little.

"Want me to go with you?" The boy stood a little closer to his friend. Lavi smiled reassuringly. Nudging an elbow at Allen's side gently.

"If you want. Its nothing i'm sure. It never is..." He laughed dryly.

Allen eyed him silently then nodded. Keeping his stand by his friends side. The lights flashed red on the elevators numbered buttons as they rode down. They kept soft hum was the only noise that played in their ears on their descend. Allen looked up with his silver eyes to stare at his friend. Then back down to his shoes. He felt discomforted that his friend was hiding something from him. He normally would tell whats bothering him or Allen would eventually get him to tell him. Then he would reluctantly tell his woes, but today was different. Allen couldn't help but wonder why. He licked his dry bottom lip then nibbled on it.

They had been friends for a long time. Ever since 1st grade when Lavi first joined his school. When Mr. Bookman had adopted him. He was so shy and timid when he stood up in front of the class. Announcing who he was. His small voice only reaching the front row . The albino had felt sorry for him. He had been quiet and kept to himself for a whole week. Allen was the first to approach the boy. A simple hello can take you a long way. After that it was actually hard to shut the red head up. They've been inseparable ever since then.

Allen smiled at the fond memory.

The elevator finally landed on the bottom floor, the basement. The doors remained closed. Lavi finally realizing they were at the bottom looked up then dug into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet then flipped out his license. He opened a security box that was located by the elevator buttons. Inside were more buttons but they were smaller and clear with numbers on them. He slid his license down a credit card processing machine looking object. Then quickly pressed a few numbered buttons in. He closed the box and put his license away as the silver doors slid open with a soft ding noise.

"Geez, Your dad really likes his privacy doesn't he?" Allen remarked.

Lavi smiled. Then stepped off of cold hard steel onto soft carpeted floor.

"He's pretty much always been like this. You know that. He doesn't like to be around people." The older boy mumbled. He walked through the large living room. If one didn't know any better it would seem like a regular nice high quality home. One would never guess it to be a basement, never mind a hotels basement. They reached one of the oak doors. Lavi grabbed the handle but before he could turn it. Allen laid a small hand on his. Lavi stopped then gave his friend a questioning look.

"Would it be wise to walk in on him with out knocking? You do remember your own father right?" Allen whispered with an amused smile.

Lavi smiled a toothy grin then lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey, its me and Allen! Should I come back later or sh-"

Before he could finish. The door swung open suddenly. Revealing a short older man. His eyes were tired and his expression blank.

"Come in." He turned and went back to his desk. They both entered quietly. Lavi dropped the papers on the desk before finding his way to flop on the couch opposite of his fathers desk. While Allen stood politely next to the couch the red head collapsed in. The old man took his seat before speaking.

"I figured Allen was with you." He said lightly. "I don't remember the last time you knocked before entering."

Allen smiled while Lavi waved it off.

"You know, maybe you should just adopt Allen, since he's your favorite and all." Lavi scoffed.

"I would but look how you turned out. Hate to ruin another one." The old man mumbled.

Allen couldn't help but giggle this time. Lavi's face turning sour.

"You hurt me old man, you hurt me." He sighed then chuckled. "So whats up?" He asked while he stood to grab the jar of sealed cookies off one of the file cabinets. He tore the seal off before grabbing one and handing the rest to his friend. The old man shook his head then spoke.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know how work is going." He asked oddly. While looking through the papers Lavi had brought.

"Uhhh, Fine. Nothing much going on, really...Why?" He asked munching on the small cookie.

The old man kept his gaze on the papers in front of him ."Nothing? Are you sure? Nothing odd?" He asked from behind the papers. Lavi stared with a raised brow in question. Then stopped to think.

"Well...Theres always odd guests, but nothing that caught my attention." He said truthfully. He noticed the odd look of comfort in the mans eyes as he sighed.

"Whats up gramps?" He asked seriously. Allen watched silently as he munched away with the small tin in his hands. The elder kept silent then shook his head.

"Oh nothing. I just..." He sighed. "I just want you to be careful." He looked into his sons eye and held them there.

Not sure what was going on. Allen looked from his friend to his employer. Questions popping in his mind but kept silent.

Lavi blinked confused then looked away. "Welp," He smacked his hands on his knee's braking the silence. "If thats it, Im off. I'll come back for those papers later,k?" He stood.

The old man looked down at the papers then nodded. "That will be fine."

Lavi headed for the door with Allen in tow.

"If you need anything just call." Lavi turned and smiled.

The man nodded again.

"Oh and can we take these with us?" Lavi pointed at the tin held tightly in Allen's hands.

"Yes take them. I don't even know how they've gotten here." He said. Turning back to his work. Allen smiled then bowed and thanked the old man. Who waved him off. Allen walked passed Lavi heading to the elevator with a big smile on his cookie crumb littered mouth. Lavi was about to close the door when the elder man stopped him.

"Lavi, do you remember what I told you when you were little?"

The boy looked his father in the eyes. Noticing the small glint of something he couldn't make out. It made his stomach tighten. What was going on? His father had always been a odd fellow and Lavi knew that. He used to be different...well not much but he wasn't as reclusive like he was now. Lavi just eventually came to the thought that it had something to do with his mother, The old mans wife passing on a few years after they had adopted him. Lavi was only a small child but he remembered her. He remembered the pain when he was told she wasn't coming back. It hurt. Its always been a sore spot in his heart. He couldn't imagine the pain the old man felt. He's been strange ever since. Telling Lavi odd things to 'always' do and 'not' to do. Now that Lavi was older, he wondered if his old man maybe had lost it. He'd rather not think about that though.

The elder rarely left the hotel. Like he was hiding, but what from? Lavi tried softly confronting him about it a couple times but it always turned out negative and ending without really ending. So he stopped trying and excepted his strange father the way he was.

Instead of showing the nervousness that he felt in his stomach, he pulled out his normal happy-go-lucky personality that he knew the old man could see through.

"Always wash my hands after using the restroom?" He smiled, but it felt heavy.

The elder raised a brow then shook his head in disapproval.

"Lavi...,"

Lavi sighed and lifted a hand to his stomach were it felt tight.

"Yah yah. You said that we can't get close to people." Lavi recited, voice filled with boredom from saying so many times. The elder creased his brow then folded his hands on the desk. He then spoke calmly and smoothly.

"I allowed you friends inside work. For it would have been difficult other whys and I've personally checked their back ground. But I will remind you. I forbid you coming in contact by making friends out of anyone other then myself and the ones you work with and strictly no relationships."

Lavi could feel a lump form in his throat. Wondering why he was bringing this all up now?

"But why? You never told me why?"

His voice came out weaker then he attended. The air was thick. Making Lavi's breathing come out ragged. He felt like a little boy again under the gaze of the older wanted to know why their life had to be so concealed. Why does he have to do certain things while he can still go out to stores or meetings but still cant make friends? Why? What were they hiding from?

"Lavi, Its best this way,-"

"Why!?" His voice came out stronger. Trying to keep his voice calm but it failed him. "What are we hiding from!?"

The old mans eyes widened at the question then his expression went back to neutral.

"Its just better this way, son. Please trust me."

Lavi opened his mouth to counter back but closed it when they old man sighed and looked down in defeat. The boy closed his mouth and sighed letting all the anger out with it.

"Fine, Just...Fine..." He vented. " Call me if you need me, K?" Lavi half attempt a smile feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden. He then turned to walk out of the room. The conversation ending suddenly. The elder sighed bringing a hand to massage his aching head. He was brought out of his thoughts when his sons voice filled the silence.

"Im sorry." The voice said quietly. Laced with sadness.

The old man was silent.

The door closed softly after, and the sound of padding feet faded. The elder relaxed dropping his hands to his lap then looked to a picture of his deceased wife crouching down by a 6 year old Lavi. Hugging him while the boy giggled and pushed her away playfully. The picture was taken about a week after they had first adopted him. They had tried for years to have children but with nothing happening and both getting older they decided to adopt. And it had been the best decision they ever made. The small boy opened up to them quickly and whole heartedly. Bringing so much love in to their tiny family.

But then soon after...

The elder sighed and swallowed passed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Not as sorry as I am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Soooo what did he say?" Allen asked when Lavi stepped inside the steel box. The red head kept silent for a few heart beats then finally spoke.

"Im not really sure." He said slowly.

Allen pursed his lips. Lavi stared at the ground then looked up to his friend. Then smiled.

"As I said before, Its nothing." He forced a smile then pressed the button to go back up. When they reached the lobby floor Allen exited the box first then faced his friend.

"I gotta go. Kanda asked me to help him clean the pool. He said he was closing it off for tonight, so no one will be around. Which is kinda cool. You can come too if you want." Allen smiled.

"Thats okay, I have something I need to do. And..since when did you start helping Yuu with his chores?" Lavi smiled a toothy grin. Crossing his arms amused. Allen bit his lip and his face reddend a bit.

"I dont, he just asked me." He mumbled.

Lavi could tell he was lying but he kept quiet about it. Allen has had a "thing" for the japanese man for a while, actually ever since he had gotten the job. He tried confronting the boy about it but the albino always found away to get out of the conversation.

"Alright, have fun being in a large romantic secluded place. " Lavi winked. Making Allen reddend even further.

"Lavi...I.." He began.

Lavi waved him off. "Hey, I understand. Just tell me what happens." He smiled. Allen sighed then smiled a small unsure smile.

"Thanks Lavi..."He said quietly with a comforted look in his eyes. With that he turned and ran off towards the out door pool.

Lavi smiled as his friend that vanished from sight. He stood there for a few seconds. His smile faded and he brought a hand through his unruly hair. He used the same hand to dig out the wallet resting in his shirt pocket.

"Time to play mailman."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay! A little Yullan in this chapter. Haha you're all getting irritated by the lack of yaoi aren't you? I just don't like jumping into...

Allen: Hey kanda!

Kanda: Tch...

Allen: (in thought) I must have him now!

Kanda: (in thought) mmmmm moyashi.

Allen: Take me home big daddy!

...Yep. I take my time and try to make a story...Hope you all dont mind. :p hehehe

ANYway, I might not be able to post next week.:( Since Easter is just around the corner I have gobs of goodies to make and I'm catering the food for a company's business meeting all in this coming week! :0 Sorry. But I'll be back for sure next next week! :)

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and COOOMMMEEEENNNTTTT!

Thanks.:)


	5. An awkward delivery ch5

Playing The Fool  
By TickingPocketWatches  
Tyki x Lavi

Did you guys miss me? I missed you! I soooo appreciate all the follows, faves and comments! It literally brought happy tears! I have never gotten so much response from people. (but then again I never write about anything thats really famous or ) It really meant a lot to me. :)

My catering thing went very well. I made about 130 no bake cookies, about 50 donuts and maybe 48 half cut chicken salad sandwiches. All made from scratch! I have pictures of the donuts if anyone would like to see!? They have oreos on theeeem!...no one cares? sigh...

I'm sad to say Kanda and Allen are not in this chapter (or the next 2..cough) but they will be after that! Oh and Krory fans! He'll be in chapter 7 ooooo! I love him to much not to put him in. Anyway, no one probably reads this anyway, right?

I don't own D-Gray Man, I don't own the characters, I don't make money from this story, I don't own or control Kanda's temper,...etc

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last chapter- Lavi smiled as his friend vanished from sight. He stood there for a few seconds longer. His smile faded and he brought a hand through his unruly hair. He used the same hand to dig out the wallet resting in his shirt pocket.

"Time to play mailman."

And now on to chapter 5!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

"Dammit..."

Rhode stopped in mid brush, looking into the reflection of her mock husband in the mirror.

"Whats the mater?" She said sing songy as she began to brush her raven hair for the fifteenth time that day.

Tyki undone his tie roughly and flopped in the love seat closest to him. A tense irritated expression taking over his features.

"I do believe you're right, love." He sighed. Expression falling into a tired one. He looked to her with a slight attempt of a smirk.

"I know, I always am." She smiled, eyes still at her own reflection. "But what do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not coming. Its been about ten hours and he's not shown up. He's probably enjoying my money as we speak." His brows laced together.

She stifled a giggle. "I was only kidding about that. He's the son of a very rich man. I doubt he needs your fifteen bucks, sweetsie." She teased.

"None the less. I'm afraid i'll have to try another tactic to bring him to me. I don't believe I ever had to do this before. They normally bite the bone with out hesitation." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in thought. Rhode smiled with a roll of her eyes then continued to glamour herself.

"What would you have done anyways? None of it really made since in the first place." She asked, cynical lacing her tone.

Tyki smirked folding his arms across his chest. "It makes perfect since. Here, let me brake it down simply for you, love." His smirk widened at the sour face the girl threw at him.

"Tyki, do you always have the need to make everyone feel inferior to you?" She scrunched her lips as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Touche," He smiled with a raise of his brow. "I don't know it comes natural." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, Unless someone else delivers the wallet, he'll have to stop by our room to drop it off. Then I'll invite him to dinner which I wont let him say no to. He'll most likely be in casual clothing so he'll have to change into something nicer,"

"Do you even know where this is going?" She interrupted sarcastically. Tyki cleared his throat and ignored her questioned then continued.

"He'll have to change into something nicer so he'll have to make a stop to his room." He annunciated the word, room. Which Rhode made a light "Ohhhh." to.

"So when he does. I'll know what floor he's on and hopefully be invited in long enough to maybe find some clues. But none the less, at least I'll know what floor he's on." Tyki smiled. "After that...well, I'll have to play it by ear." He mumbled, looking off into space.

The two fell silent for a moment then Tyki spoke.

"But, since he hadn't shown up like my plan was planned I guess I'll have to think of something else..." He sighed. Then looked to the prepping girl with a sincere apologetic look.

"Sorry for making you get all dressed up for nothing, my dear. I would have taken you some where lovely, but without any credit cards... I dear say I would be washing dishes." His glum smile turned into a small pout.

Rhode sighed with a small smile on her lips then shook her head. She rose from her seat and walked over to the un happy Portuguese man. She lifted her long turquoise dress by the sides then slowly sat herself down onto his lap wrapping her long arms around his neck loosely. She smiled then pecked his plump lips numerous times with her own. Leaving moist patches down his jaw moving slowly back to his lips as he stayed still with her fingers twirling his kinky hair. He sighed trying to think but it proved useless with the distracting girl wanting his attention. He closed his eyes ignoring her then tried to come up with a clever plan for tomorrow. The girl pulled slightly away and puffed her cheeks in irritation then leaned back in. He hissed when she bit roughly on his bottom lip. He jerked away then looked down at the girl expectingly.

"That hurt." He snapped. He brought a hand to rub at his injured lip.

"Then don't ignore me." She warned with a playful purr.

He grumbled, jerking his head away from her. She chuckled then placed her index finger on his cheek, navigating his face back to hers. She leaned back in and gently licked and sucked the spot she had bitten. Kissing it tenderly in a way of apology.

"Love, your getting lipstick all over me." He said awkwardly from his bottom lip being occupied. She giggled and continued playing with the swollen flesh. He sighed through his nose in defeat. He'll just have to think later. Right now its just waisting his brain power and time. He smiled. If you cant beat them, join them.

He laid a hand on the small of her back and opened mouth kissed her teasing lips. A moan purred in her throat as his hand lowered down to her back side. Squeezing and massaging it affectionately. His other cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him stern but gently, pushing them together for a more fierce kiss. He drew in a deep breath through flared nostrils when he felt her small fingers fiddle with the button of his trousers. When lithe fingers pulled them undone she then started unbuttoning his shirt. Working fingers stopped pulling buttons free at his chest then proceeded to untuck his shirt. All the while, golden eyes enjoyed the attention with a smirk plastered to his lips. A gasp choked his breath when her hand slid down inside the front of his pants. He closed his mouth and swallowed thickly when a low growl slid up his throat. His stomach clenched and his fitted pants suddenly became a bit to snug. He released a small moan when a cold hand massaged his heated skin. After a few moments she pulled her face away from his. Her teasing hand still at work. She smiled deviously at her pray. It was so delicious to see him with his mouth slightly open and lips swollen and eyes darkened by the lust that clouded them. She licked her bottom lip then smiled.

"We should just enjoy our selves this evening and worry about the boy later. The Earl wont mind that much." She said childishly, giving him big rounded innocent eyes that covered experienced knowing ones. She removed her hand from his pants which got her a protested grunt. She started tugging at the silk around his neck to remove the already loose tie.

He liked the sound of that. The more he could avoid his job the happier he'll be. The Earl could do it himself for all he cared, but he knew better then to tell off his powerful boss. Tyki swallowed at the disturbing thought.

Controlled. That was the last thing Tyki wanted to be. His stomach clenched and he felt anger rise in his chest.

("I own you're ass and don't you forget that, boy.")

The unwelcomed gruff voice echoed in his ears. His eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"Whats wrong?"

The loud cackle still played in his ears as Tyki softened his features. Not realizing how tense he became. He looked at her then smiled dryly.

"Sorry, love. I lost my thoughts too something rather unpleasant." He bit his cheek and gave her the best comforted look he could. He became used to lying. It was like a second personality that came disturbingly easy to be. She smiled back, convinced. She was about to say something when Tyki's stomach growled softly. She giggled as his face crumbled.

"Don't laugh. All I had today was that egg at breakfast. Im starving." He furrowed his brow at the giggling girl.

"Is that why your so cranky?" She controlled her hiccups of laughter. He sighed and bit his cheek.

"I tell you what, baby," She purred, patting his flat stomach.

"I have a couple of twenty dollar bills in my purse. We could go down the street to Mcdonalds. Were a bit over dressed but who cares?" She giggled as he kissed her on the nose. She lifted her leg over to stratal him. She hummed when his large warm hands slid up the sides of her thighs. Causing a shiver of delight up her spine. She curled her toes in anticipation.

"Over dressed?" He said amused, voice thick and low. "Maybe, we should call in an order then get under dressed here. Hmm?" He chuckled huskily.

"Tyki, that was corny." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked and rubbed his hands over her warm flesh. "Yes, but it caused these lovely goosebumps on your skin. So it couldn't have been too corny, as you say." He smirked as a blush glowed on her cheeks when she looked away with a pout. He was about to say something haughty when a soft knock came from the door. They both stopped then stared to the door across the room. After a few seconds the soft knock came again. Rhode looked from the door to Tyki then widened her eyes in question. Tyki shrugged with lips pursed.

"Maybe it'll go away..." He whispered. She shook her head with a "Tch" and rolled her eyes. He whimpered softly when she swiftly hoped off his lap.

"It could be him, dummy." She hissed.

"Or a maid.." He countered.

She stood with hands on her hips. They stared at each other intently when the knock came again, but much louder. He grumbled with a shake of his head then stood angrily. Taking long strides to the door.

"Uhhh, Tyki, you look...well... like you've been busy," The girl spoke up sheepishly." Plus you have lipstick kinda all over you..." She giggled. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Maybe then who ever the hell it is will get the hint and get lost." He grumbled. He brought a hand to his face and started rubbing at his lips attempting to remove the cherry lip stick stains. But only successfully smeared the shimmering gel even worse. He then tucked his shirt into his pants leaving some hiking out awkwardly. He reached a hand to the knob and held it there sighing loudly then jerked his head to the side to rid the hair from his face. Irritated, he pulled the door open to reveal a red head about two yards walking away. The boy jumped then looked back to the now open door then scurried back to it. Tyki sighed, opening the door a bit more and rested on his arm against the door frame. Why now? He thought angrily.

"Uhm, sorry about disturbing you." Lavi looked to his face then slowly down his body. A blush forming across his cheeks.

"Oh..uh. Maybe this isn't a good time." He swallowed and looked away from the front of the mans pants that hung open. The Portuguese followed the red heads eyes down to his pants that hung ajar. He swiftly zipped it up while the younger male closed his eyes in embaresment. Tyki didn't pay it any mind.

"No its quite alright, but...could you do me a favor and wait here for a moment? Before Lavi could answer, the door slammed in his face. He stood there stunned and confused. If this had happened to anyone else besides himself. He would have found it comical.

"Tyki? Who was it?" Rhode asked quietly as he stomped towards the restroom.

"It was disappointment. It told me to go stand in a cold shower." He grumbled.

Rhode narrowed her eyes in confusion then widened them. "The boy?" She squeaked.

"Yessss."

"And you left him out there?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He hissed before closing the door behind him. The soft rain like sound from the shower came quickly after. She ran and opened the front door. She smiled awkwardly then spoke.

"Im...sorry. Tyki can be...well Tyki some times. Please come in." She opened the door the rest of the way. Ushering the blushing red head to come in. He hesitated for a moment then timidly walked in.

"We...we were about to go out for a bit. We wanted to try out that restaurant thats in the garden, but my husband had just realized he lost his wallet so we...uh...found something else to do." She blushed. "Uhmm...Please sit. My husband will be out shortly." She cleared her throat. Lavi smiled trying to keep from laughing at the awkward situation. "Its okay I understand." He looked down to the chair skeptical then sat in it. He cleared his throat then spoke. "Actually I came to-"

"Would you like something to drink Mr...- She interrupted.

"Lavi, you can call me Lavi. I wont be here long," He sparked to life remembering why he was there in the first place. "Actually I'll just give it to you," He reached into his back pocket then pulled out Tyki's black wallet then offered it to her. She bit her lip looking from the wallet to the bathroom. The sound of water shut off when she looked back down at the object. Lavi furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Whats this?" She asked oddly.

"Its your husbands wallet. He left it on the table this morning. Its still all there, if you would like to check." He said, Leaning in a bit further to hand it to her. She backed up a step. Folding her hands in front of her. When she didn't move to retrieve it he leaned back and awkwardly laid it on the coffee table. Not sure what to do with it.  
He kinda thought she would be happy to see it...huh...

"Uhh..no thats okay," She looked back to the bathroom. "Im sure its all there-"

She was interrupted by the restroom door swinging open to reveal a wet haired, half dressed Tyki. He walked casually over to the chair Lavi was seated while he shrugged into the white dress shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned to reveal his toned chest and lean stomach. The blush that was plastered to the boys face from earlier reappeared with full force.

"I am truly sorry about that scene from earlier, but what is a man and women to do when their alone and-"

"Tyki!" Rhode snapped.

The man chuckled then turned back to the boy.

"How can I help you, Lavi, was it?" He asked, taking a seat across from the younger male. The blushing red head nodded then looked down momentarily to distract his eyes from the handsome man about a yard in front of him. He gathered himself then looked up to stare into golden eyes. Trying to keep them anywhere but any lower. He cleared his throat then swallowed.

"Its my fault. Im sorry for barging in on you. But I wanted to deliver this," He picked up the wallet from off the table then swiftly rose and leaned over the coffee table to hand the object to the older male. Tyki smirked then retrieved it without looking at it. Eyes remaining on the boy. Lavi remained standing with his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"At breakfast this morning, apparently you forgot it on the table after you left. Im sorry I didn't give it to you sooner, but its been pretty busy today. I tried calling your room number a couple times but you must have been out. I couldn't get anyone to relieve my post at the front desk and I didn't want to have someone else deliver it. Just in case it gotten lost or something. I hope you forgive me, sir." Lavi bowed as Tyki stared at him amused.

Tyki stood gracefully then walked over to the still bowing boy. He brought a hand under the boys chin lifting it to look him in the eyes. Lavi looked at the man puzzled then straitened up. Tyki let his hand fall back to his side and felt a shiver run up his spine as the boys green eye looked into his golden ones. Tyki shook it off then smirked.

"Theres no need for that and... did I now? How clumsy of me. I cannot thank you enough," The mans lips twitched into a smirk. "Aaah, but maybe," He opened his wallet then started pulling out bills.

Realizing what he meant Lavi shook his head and waved a hand of dismissal.

"No! Theres no need for that. I don't want your money, sir. Thank you though."

Tyki's smirk widened as he pushed the money out to him. "Please, Its the only way I can show you my thanks. Or... Or perhaps since you showed up like you did. I can now take my wife to a glorious restaurant because of you."

Lavi smiled then shrugged. "Glad I could hel-"

"I must show you my thanks by inviting you to dinner." Tyki smiled patting Lavi on the back. The red head stuttered for a moment trying to decline politely.

"Uh, no thats not necessary, sir. I jus-"

"Now, now! I insist! And theres no need for all the formalities. Call me Tyki and my lovely wife over there is Rhode." He gestured to the young woman sitting at the kitchen counter. She waved her fingers with a smile on her lips.

"Charmed." She purred.

Lavi smiled then bowed his head to acknowledge the girl while Tyki grabbed the rest of his clothing. Pulling it on his body quickly. He walked over to the red head and placed a hand on the boys shoulder gently pushing him out the door. Lavi's inward panic stroke up at the touch.

(Oh my God...what do I do? I cant go with them! What if HE finds out? I have to leave, I have to...)

Lavi panicked briefly then felt the strong hand slide from his shoulder down his spine to land on the small of his back. A unwelcomed sensation filled his chest. The warmth spread through his body numbing his nerves. The air turned thick and fuzzy and it became hard to breathe.  
He then decided. He could just leave right after he got the chance. Yah, thats a plan. HE would never even know...Besides, it would be rude of him to insult a guest...

He let himself be guided by the warm palm. He then realized something. He looked to Rhodes dress then to Tyki's suit then down to his casual clothes. They weren't bummy by no means, just not as nice as what they were wearing. He swallowed uncomfortably as the door closed behind them then started walking down the hall. Heading for the fine elevator. They stepped inside before the doors slid shut behind them. Tyki pressed the bottom floor as Lavi took a uncertain breath.

"I'm not dressed properly. Tthe "Bianca Luna" Is a formal restaurant. Which in other words, no tie no guy." He pointed out, gesturing to his his rolled sleeved, button up top. The pair turned to him. looking him up and down. Making Lavi fidget under golden eyes.

Tyki observed him slower then the girl.

Long fingers playing with the hem of his shirt nervously as the older male's eyes journeyed over his form a bit more. They followed the slight curves playing over his body that Tyki hadn't noticed or paid attention to, till he was directed to notice. His jeans hung loosely on his hips and a thick rustic belt that defied gravity around his lower hip. Unblinking eyes traveled up to the boys covered abdomen. The lower buttons of his shirt opened and exposed a bit of warm flesh. Tyki swallowed then looked away.

"Oh? I suppose I could drive you to your home to-"

"Oh thats not necessary," Lavi said quickly then bit his lip. "I live here at the hotel. It'll just take me a few minutes to change." Lavi said slowly, resting a hand on his hip.

Tyki's lips curled into a devious smirk.

"Ah, I see, What floor are you on then?" Tyki asked, fingers hovering by the buttons. Anticipating the boys answer. Now he was getting somewhere!

"Uhm,"

Tyki's eyes narrowed at the boys hesitance.

"Uh...well..."

Lavi bit his top lip as four questioning eyes watched him intently. Should he let them know where he lives? He was allowed to tell people he lived in the building but wasn't actually allowed to tell exactly where. Except for a few of his friends that worked at the hotel. If his father was that worried to keep their whole life a secret and even to the point that the old man himself stay hidden in the hotel, then maybe it was best not to tell...

Lavi swallowed thickly and started fidgeting under pressure.

"I.."

Tyki leaned in closer to the stuttering boy, face fallen into a bitter one. Which Lavi couldn't identify why. A dark sigh escaped the older males nostrils as he fisted his hands then slowly uncurled them. A bitter warning floated into the boys heart. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in the strangers presence and wanted out of the cramped space. Were these the kind of people he was hiding from? A small voice asked him in the back of his mind. His eye widened.

Maybe thats why they're being so nice to him! He didn't know these people! What did they want from him anyway? A inward panic fired up in his mind.  
They wanted something...

Tyki sighed. Guess he can't force the boy into showing him. He can't take the risk of scaring him off. He cracked his knuckles then took a deep breath. He'll have to try a different way.

"Would you like for us to wait for you down stairs?"

Lavi jumped at the smooth voice that asked him kindly. He looked up to see that a pleasant aura swept over the tanned male. A bright smile and a courteous attitude appeared. For a brief moment Lavi wanted to just excuse himself and run like a bat out of hell, but then realized how ridicules it sounded. His mouth fell open as golden eyes watched him softly.

Was he just imagining all that moments ago? Was he jumping to conclusions? Nonexistent worry's? Was he being over cautious...like his father?

(Theres nothing to worry about. These people are regular friendly people. They're your guests and nothing more. )

Lavi decided to listen to his rational side. Pushing away the inner worry's that chilled his heart. Brushing it off as a childhood fear planted in him from being told odd things his whole young adult life from his father. Lavi sighed as a twinge of hurt touched his heart. He already told himself that he accepted his father...crazy or not. He always listened and obeyed to what the old man told him. Even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Mean while, for the past thirty seconds, Tyki and the girl looked from Lavi to each other wondering if the kid was crazy. The boys gaze had fallen to his feet when Tyki first asked what floor. Tyki cleared his throat to get the boys attention, but it proved useless. He clicked his tongue then looked to the girl, mouthing -What do I do?-

Rhode slowly pointed her index finger at the side of her head then started spinning it in circles. Tyki furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

"I'm on the top floor."

The pair jumped then looked to the smiling boy. Who Looked as if the creepy half a minute zombie moment didn't happen. Honey eyes flashed briefly to the girl who shrugged then looked back to the boy. He then smiled.

"Top floor it is." He said, pressing the number 80 button.

The small group fell into a deep silence as the elevator rose slowly to the top floor. Lavi's heart weighed down heavily from the betrayal that he felt he committed to his father. He was about to, for the first time, break a rule his father made him keep for years, but it was time to stop living in the past. Where hurt and fear kept them trapped from the world. He didn't know what happened in the past to scare his father to be like the way he was today, but Lavi was willing to take the first step to break them free from his mental shackles. Confronting his father out right would be unwise, but maybe talking to him and taking small baby steps at a time would pull him free from his fears. It was for the best, for them both.

Lavi absentmindedly fidgeted with a small golden ring that adorned his pinky finger. A long quiet sigh slid past parted lips as he closed his eye.

(I'm sorry...)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow, I really don't like this chapter... Do you guys dislike it as much as me?

In the next chapter I'll have a brief toddler Lavi moment from his devastating past. :p Then sometime later I'll add in Tyki's and Bookmans. Hopefully I can clear up some questions.:) But if you have any, please don't hesitate to ask! ^^ And if you noticed somethings wrong or not told clearly in this (or any) chapter pleeeeaaasssseee tell me! "o I want you all on the same page as me!

Anyway, If you thought waiting an extra week for a chapter was long well... I might be gone for 2 weeks. (dodges hate rants) I have a dance recital. 8 show not counting show rehearsals and practice! It takes a hour and a half to get to the place I dance and I go everyday for the next 2 weeks. But ill be staying at a hotel so I'm hoping I'll find time to write. I have almost the next 2 chapters done. I just need to fix them and shape them up! I hope you guys still stick with me! I promise after this I will be posting EVERY Friday. ")

And as always I beg for comments. Its sad how I can't stop the begging. I need fuel to keep me wanting to write! Well...I write anyway, but the comments REALLY fill my heart and makes me go on over drive. hehe I'll even take comments like "Cool" or "I like". Im not picky!

Ahem...Thanks for reading! I'll see you in chapter 6! Mwah!

(PS. If you would like to see the three of their outfits heres the links! Just copy and paste them to your search box.:)

Lavi's .

Rhode's .

Tyk Tyk's Black-Hottest-Designer-Fitted-Custom-Made-Men-Suit s-Three-Piece-Stores


End file.
